


New York Is For Lovers

by HarperC23



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Hummel's a new student at NYADA and quickly becomes the object of Brody's desires after spotting him naked and sporting a gorgeous pussy between his legs. He wants him more than anything. However it's not just for sex, Kurt Hummel simply draws him in and keeps him wanting more. Brody is determined to make Kurt his, will he succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there and welcome to my first Kurt/OC fic. So, I am re writing the first two chapters of this fic with the OC’s name staying Ryan but instead of Tyler Posey portraying Ryan Michael Phelps portray the character instead. Anyway, please be patient with me as far as updates go, I am under a lot of stress.**

**INFO FOR THIS FIC:**

**Kurt & Blaine broke up shortly after graduation**

**Glee Characters in This Fic: Rachel, Burt, Isabelle, Cassandra, Finn, Carole, Quinn, Santana, Dani, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, and Mike.**

**Glee Characters Not Featured: Blaine, Will, Artie, Tina, New ND, Puck (so grossed out by him)**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CAST: (RECAST)**

**RYAN PORTER (MICHAEL PHELPS) – Kurt's love interest/Brody's roommate**

**NEW YORK IS FOR LOVERS (CH.1: Connection Like No Other)**

"That's the last of it." Kurt said as he brought in his last suit case, smiling at Rachel and Brody as he brought all his things to his room.

"Hey Kurt do you mind if my roommate Ryan comes over and hangs with us?" Brody asked walking into his room and helping him move a heavier bag.

"Not at all, I have some Tequila here for celebrating our first night here, might help if we have some more people." Kurt responded pulling out a bottle of Patron

"Nice, I'll call him and let him know." He said with a wide smile before walking towards his phone and bringing it up to his ear as he called this mystery man. It was then that he saw Rachel walking up to him and bringing him into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, and you brought our favorite alcohol!" Rachel said as she pulled away noticing the smile on her friend's face

"What?" She asked

"He's cute, and sweet nice choice." He replied making Rachel gasp in shock

"Kurt, he's just a friend." She said whispering to him and making him see that she was still holding onto to parts of Finn

"Rachel, he maybe my brother but it's been four months, he said goodbye it's okay to move on, to be happy." It seemed to reach some part of Rachel's brain but she quickly shook it off and took the tequila before heading to the kitchen and filling three shot glasses.

"Okay guys Ryan will be over here in about twenty minutes. He's also bringing pizza and beer."

"Sounds good, I'm just going to put some stuff away, let me know when he gets here." Kurt replied before walking back into his room and like promised started pulling everything out of the bag and into the dressers.

Like promised twenty minutes later there was a knock on their door and Brody was rushing to answer it. Rachel walked over to Kurt and leaned up into his ear to whisper.

"He's really hot, gay and single, just saying if I'm moving on so should you." They then turned to Brody's voice calling their attention and as soon as Kurt eyes landed on the new addition to their loft his breath caught. Fuck he was hot, he stood smiling at Kurt with gorgeous dimples, he was also quite tall which Kurt enjoyed.

This boy had muscles from what his shirt showed off and his hair was soft and slightly gelled, not overly done like Blaine always did. Realizing that he had been staring for too long he quickly broke out of his daze and walked over to the boy with a flirtatious smile. Hell, he was single, and ready to try again maybe he would find it in this beautiful guy.

"Hey I'm Kurt, it's nice to meet you." He said extending his hand out waiting for the boy to take it

When he did they both gasped at the electricity that flew through them. Not able to pull away Kurt found himself drowning in the smiling eyes raking over his body with desire.

"Nice to meet you gorgeous, I'm Ryan" The boy announced making Brody shake his head in amusement and Rachel to stare at the two with excitement. Little did her friend know, that she had already gone on a date with Brody that lead to two more, each more enjoyable than the last. It also leads to her meeting Ryan and quickly seeing the potential in him and Kurt when she heard her friend was moving to New York.

"A bit of a flirt, are we?" Kurt asked with a wide smile making Ryan laugh in amusement

"Only when I'm around insanely hot guys, beer?" He asked holding out a Bud Light for Kurt to take. Smiling the pale boy accepted it and the four quickly found themselves sitting around the living room table and playing never have I ever to get to know one another. Ryan laughed at the stuff Kurt had admitted too while taking a shot of tequila, the boy was not like any of his exes. Unlike them he had a personality and wasn't completely full of himself.

He was also completely gorgeous and the tan boy couldn't help but hope that maybe he could get a chance at making this boy his boyfriend. It was odd he had only met the kid an hour earlier yet every time he was around it just felt right. Like he was home. Little did he know that Kurt was feeling the exact same way.

Who knew that such a short amount of time spent together could lead to such an amazing connection. A connection neither had ever felt with anyone else. Two hours later everyone was beyond drunk, instead of allowing the boys head home Kurt and Rachel agreed to allow Ryan to sleep on the couch while Brody would join Rachel in her bedroom.

"Yes, you guys totally aren't dating" Kurt whispered as Rachel walked towards her room with Brody beside her, the only response he got was a wide smile from the smaller girl. It was just as the sheet was pulled across her room that Kurt realized that he was now alone with Ryan. Taking a nervous breath, he turned and gasped at how close the other boy had gotten to him without making any noise.

"Sorry gorgeous, didn't mean to scare you." Ryan said as he pulled Kurt into his chest without a fight from the other boy. His arms held him tight as his eyes searched Kurt's own greyish blue ones.

"I love the color of your eyes." Ryan said before leaning down and pulling Kurt into a deep kiss. The boys were shocked to find the chemistry they felt before doubled as their tongues massaged each other and lips worked in tandem with each other. Only when air was needed did Kurt pull back and stare at the smiling boy in shock.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked though not with anger just curiosity

"I wanted to test a theory I had and I was right, you're an amazing kisser." Ryan replied getting Kurt to laugh before looking up into the taller boy's eyes

"Please go out with me." Ryan requested and without hesitation Kurt answer came out into a soft whisper

"I would like that."

**AN: All right guys there is the first chapter. What do you think? Let me know, please enjoy your weekend, and have a Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there and welcome to my first Kurt/OC fic. So, I am re writing the first two chapters of this fic with the OC’s name staying Ryan but instead of Tyler Posey portraying Ryan Michael Phelps portray the character instead. Anyway, please be patient with me as far as updates go, I am under a lot of stress.**

**INFO FOR THIS FIC:**

**Kurt & Blaine broke up shortly after graduation**

**Glee Characters in This Fic: Rachel, Burt, Isabelle, Cassandra, Finn, Carole, Quinn, Santana, Dani, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Elliot, and Mike.**

**Glee Characters Not Featured: Blaine, Will, Artie, Tina, New ND, Puck (so grossed out by him)**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CAST: RECAST**

**RYAN PORTER (MICHAEL PHELPS) – Kurt's love interest/Brody's roommate**

**NEW YORK IS FOR LOVERS (CH.2: The Date)**

A few days passed after the date was agreed upon leaving Kurt nervous and Rachel calming him down. It had felt like it had taken for ever for the night to come and yet now Kurt found himself walking into one of Kurt's favorite sushi restaurant's he had found with Rachel, Brody and his new friends Dani and Elliot two nights after moving in. Ryan could make it due to a paper due but Kurt promised they could go back for their date.

"Smells amazing babe." Ryan said as they sat down the tan boy never letting go of Kurt's hand both enjoying the feeling that flowed through their joined hands.

"Oh, it's my new favorite place, also if you have a fake ID like me they'll give us amazing sake," He replied pulling his fake out and handing it to Ryan watching as the boy smiled as he inspected it before looking back up at Kurt.

"Taylor Lockhart huh? Nice, I'm Jackson Reeves." He replied getting a laugh from both boys. Minutes later they had ordered their food and sake and had turned their attention back to each other

"So, Kurt Hummel tell me about yourself, let me be specific family, hobbies, friends, all of it." Ryan said with a wide grin before rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles, the action sending a soothing feeling through Kurt's body. The boy smiled before talking about everything Ryan asked for.

"Well my father's name is Burt and he's a mechanic although he recently won a seat in Congress. My mother died when I was eight and it was just us for a while. Well us and our German Shepard Milo who I got when I was four, he was really my best friend for a long time until High School. Then in high school my dad dated and then married my fellow glee club member Finn, her name is Carole and she's amazing. Finn was a bit homophobic at first but he's come around he always has my back. I like to sing, act, work out, and hang out with my friends and you'll meet them all eventually so let's not get into all that." Kurt said with a huff at how much he had told this handsome boy, normally he would've kept some of that to himself but he felt safe with Ryan.

"So, that's me." He said before staring into Ryan's eyes and finding the boy had soaked up every bit he had told him.

"You've had quite a life so far; I hope I don't disappoint now that it's my turn to share all right here we go."

Kurt had learned a lot about Ryan in the next five minutes and loved everything coming out of the boy's mouth. His parents were both lawyers and huge supporters of gay rights, same as his grandparents and siblings. He had quite a large family with five siblings, two brothers and three sisters. He was the fifth child as his siblings Vanessa, Oliver, Sienna and Tony were all older than him while he had a little sister Bree. He worked out, read, partied, worked and was a gamer which Kurt found adorable. He talked only of Brody and another boy Eric as his closest friends and said he lost touch with others. He then finished saying he had a chocolate lab named Raleigh.

"That's so cool, I want to get a Husky soon and Rachel finally said I could if she got one as well we are looking this weekend." He replied getting a warm smile from Ryan

"Dogs are the best, do you mind if I come with you?" Kurt smiled at the boy across from him before answering

"I would really like that; our friend Dani knows this lady selling Husky puppies only a few blocks away so we can walk." He said as the food was set down along with the sake that the boys soon helped themselves too.

The dinner continued with easy conversation followed by joyful laughing. Kurt couldn't help but be amazed at how easy everything was with this boy. It had never been like that with Blaine, everything was a fight or disagreement with the former Warbler. Eventually it leads to Kurt realizing he wasn't in love with Blaine hell he didn't even really like him anymore. They broke up and that was that. He hadn't heard from the boy since though Mike told him Tina was getting an earful of how horrible Kurt was every day from the other boy. It didn't shock him, what did shock was that he didn't care.

"Kurt, you ready?" Ryan asked making Kurt break out of thoughts and realize Ryan had paid and was waiting to leave

"Sorry, yes I am." He whispered but as he stood he didn't find Ryan looking at him with anything other than desire, before he knew it he pulled the boy into a deep kiss, cheers of encouragement shouted across the restaurant but neither boy noticed. The only thing running through their minds was how right this felt, it was amazing. Their lips worked together and tongued clashed with each other as the most amazing feelings ran through their bodies. Once they needed air Ryan pulled back but didn't step back instead he laid his forehead on Kurt's staring into the lust filled eyes, staring back at him.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." He whispered Kurt caught his breath before replying

"I'm glad you did, really glad." The taller boy smiled before grabbing Kurt's hand and interlocking their fingers together as he walked them out the restaurant and towards the curb where he hailed a Tazi before turning back to Kurt with a wide grin.

"So, what about Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I will." Kurt whispered without hesitating and he knew right then that Ryan Porter was going to change his life for the better.

**AN: I am going through a lot right now. 2016 was the worst year of my life and now thanks to fucking idiots 2017-2021 well be so much worse. Just saying it Hillary Clinton should’ve won. Say good bye to civil rights. Anyway leave some reviews.**


End file.
